


Not For the Love I Can Take

by banjkazfan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Begging, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, Introspection, M/M, Makeup Sex, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjkazfan/pseuds/banjkazfan
Summary: I’m the shield, Gladio thinks in a panic as he watches Ignis push Noctis’ face into the dirt.This is my duty.He watches the line of Ignis’ spine arch in pain as giant talons rake at his jacket, tearing fabric and quite possibly skin.It’s not his.Heknowshis duty is to Noctis.  This is never in question.Never.But his heart is Ignis’.  And right now, he’s caught between the two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I'm too embarrassed to let anyone read my work before completion.
> 
> Shit. It was still Ignis' birthday when I posted this, but AO3's calendar seems to be different than mine. I swear this was written and posted in time for our favorite adviser's birthday.

Gladio’s pretty sure sometimes that these hunts aren’t worth the money.  Not with all the goddamned _aggravation_ they end up being put through by the end.

It’s not their first run through Ravatough.  He’s seen the giant nest and the eggs before, and he’s pretty sure that whatever lives there won’t be too happy to see them in its space.  Except unlike last time, where Gladio was able to get Noctis to take a different route and avoid the giant creature that lived there, this time they’re actively _hunting_ the giant creature. 

Gladio glances around the high rocky walls creating a basin around them.  It’s probably some sort of bird; it would have to be to fly in these walls.  Yes, he’s seen the picture, but he’s just now aware of how much _bigger_ this thing is going to be.  He presses his lips together and growls lowly.  He’s not a fan of picking fights with something bigger than him when they can avoid it, but goddammit, Noct had decided that they needed the money from the hunt, so here they are.

Noctis climbs the rocks ahead of them, his eyes fixed on the path.  He’s glancing down into the nest; the eggs inside are _huge_.  The prince is pretty sure that whatever is keeping those eggs warm at night is even larger.  He leads the descending slide into the gorge and glances back to see if the others are following.

Prompto, for all of his jittering nerves, is still glancing around through the viewfinder of his camera.  That little grin is still in place as he looks around, searching for the next perfect shot.  Ignis is watching their path as he slowly descends, little pebbles loosening under his shoes and rolling down the slope.  He’s picking his way carefully and watching for any signs of potential danger.  Gladio brings up the rear, and he’s _really_ not happy about this.  His lips pull in a scowl as he slides down the slope.  He’s absolutely waiting for this thing to swoop down and demolish them, or pick them up to feed its young.

Hell, the eggs are bigger than each of them.  He tries not to think too hard about whether or not the young would eat them whole. 

They creep across the giant nest, eyes scanning for any sign of its owner.  The bird seems to be out for the moment, but – to Ignis’ dismay – they’re likely going to wait for it to return.  He tries to lower his shoulders, but the tension keeps them about his ears.  Danger exudes from every corner of this nest and he’s quite ready to be done with it already.

The prince leads the charge over to the side of the nest, but suddenly Prompto sees something in his viewfinder and dashes to catch up to Noctis.  “There it is, Noct!” he shouts, lurching forward in just enough time to grab Noct’s ankle.  The prince stumbles to the ground, barely managing to avoid slamming his chin into the dirt below.

“There _what_ is?!”  Noctis spits, struggling to pull his ankle free.  His fingers scrabble across the dirt as he tries to drag himself forward.

Prompto’s frantic now, jerking Noctis backwards as if he can stop him from descending further down the mountain.  “ _Giant – BIRD!_ ”  He’s still clutching Noctis by the foot, but he points up to the sky with his free hand.  Sure enough, the Zu is circling around – _how the hell had they missed it?_ – and is ready to descend upon them with the force of a hurricane.  “ _And it’s coming RIGHT AT US!”_

The shield runs forward, but the loose ground below him slows him down just enough to throw his footing.  “ _Get away from there!_ ” he roars, getting his feet under him and lurching towards Noctis.  Prompto is _absolutely not helping_ by trying to drag Noctis backwards into the nest, and he’s about ready to grab them _both_ by the scruffs of their necks and throw them over the side to get them out of the creature’s line of sight. 

He hears Noctis shouting “ _get off_ ” and Prompto wailing “ _I caaaaaan’t!_ ”, and Gladio’s heart is slamming.  The Zu is descending on them, and it’s so _fucking big_ that Gladio can see Noctis reflected in its pupils as it focuses solely on its prey below.  Gladio charges forward, his greatsword in hand as he readies to take a swing at it –

And suddenly Ignis charges in, flying into action the instant he hears Noctis struggling to pull away from Prompto.  “ _Get down!_ ” he barks, his hand tangling into the locks of Noctis’ hair.  The adviser shoves Noctis down into the ground and covers him with his own body.  It’s instinctual and done without a thought as he presses Noctis as flat as possible.

 _I’m the shield_ , Gladio thinks in a panic as he watches Ignis push Noctis’ face into the dirt.   _This is my duty._  He watches the line of Ignis’ spine arch in pain as giant talons rake at his jacket, tearing fabric and quite possibly skin.   _It’s not his._

He _knows_ his duty is to Noctis.  This is never in question.   _Never_.

But his heart is Ignis’.  And right now, he’s caught between the two.

As the Zu climbs into the sky, Ignis shakily pushes himself to his feet and pulls Noctis up as well.  Seeing that the prince is unharmed, Gladio crosses the distance in a few short steps and presses a potion into Ignis’ hand.  “Take that, _now,_ ” he orders before turning his attention to the sky once more.  Ignis looks like he wants to argue for a moment, but he bites his tongue and uses the potion on himself.  It takes the edge off enough that Ignis can draw himself up a little taller. 

“Seems we arrived at feeding time,” Ignis says as calmly as if he was discussing what he might make them for dinner that night.  Gladio gives him a _look_ , but Prompto interrupts with a terrified whine.

 “We’re not staying for the meal, are we?” he squeaks out.  His eyes are wide and wild as he watches the Zu flap its enormous wings and prepare to circle back around.

“It’s circling around for another peck!” Gladio growls in response.  He slides forward, ready to fight.  He glances back at the other three, searching each of their faces.  To his relief, all three look prepared as well.  He frowns at the sight of Ignis’ eyes – slightly glazed with pain – but the adviser blinks hard and the glassiness is gone.  The men each summon their weapons and take a stance, ready to fight the aviary menace that bears down on them.

It’s a long fight – more of a test of endurance than anything else – and it takes far longer than Gladio would like to take the thing down.  There are a few moments that are too close for comfort, and they’re going to have to replenish their supply of curatives after this fight, but they eventually emerge victorious.  Noctis plucks a few spoils from the bird’s carcass and he’s smirking with pride as the others look on.

Well, at least they’ll get some gil out of the mess.

Ignis waves off Gladio’s demand that someone look at his back, retorting that they’ll get to it once they stop for the night.  Typical Ignis – always refusing care until the last possible minute.  After reporting their successful hunt, they’re off to find a place to crash for the night.  With how careful Ignis typically is with their finances, Prompto expresses verbal surprise when the adviser pulls the car into the parking lot of one of the modest hotels along the road a few hours later.  “What’s up, Iggy?  You’re usually teaming up with Gladio to make us camp,” the blond says.  He gives a little chuckle.  “He’s like Davy Crockett and you’re like Scrooge.”

There’s a moment’s pause in which Ignis pushes his glasses up as he shifts the car into park.  “It has been a long few days,” he says.  “We could all use a shower and some rest in a real bed.”  He doesn’t even rise to the jibe and the others can tell that he’s tired. 

Gladio tosses his head at the trunk and gives Prompto and Noctis a look.  “You two.  Help Iggy unpack the car.  I’ll be right there.”  He trots away to set up their lodgings.  With just a little bit of extra gil to the hotel’s proprietor, Gladio returns with four room keys for two separate rooms.  He can already _see_ the tension asserting itself on Ignis’ forehead and he intervenes. 

“I paid the difference,” he says as Ignis opens his mouth to protest.  “You’re with me.  C’mon.”  His hand falls to the adviser’s back, and the touch is gentler than his tone would imply.  Gladio tosses the other two room keys to Noctis and Prompto.  “We’re next door.”  The ‘ _if you need us’_ is always implied, but Gladio will never say because he _knows_ those two would find just about any reason to interrupt, and the shield doesn’t need that tonight.

He’s been stewing about their hunt all day and he needs to hash it out with Ignis.

The door clicks shut behind them and Gladio turns to Ignis.  “How’s your back?” he asks first.  “I saw that thing take a chunk out of you.”  When Ignis tries to dismiss it again, Gladio draws himself up to his full height and uses the difference to look down at the other man.  “You said we’d get to it once we stopped for the night, and here we are.  Lemme take a look at it.”

Ignis isn’t stupid; he hears the tone to Gladio’s voice and knows that the other man is simmering beneath the surface.  Still he appears to be debating about whether or not he should argue before ultimately deciding against it.  He slowly unbuttons his shirt, glancing up at Gladio.  They’ve done this before under far more pleasurable circumstances, but there’s an air of tension between them now.  Once his shirt is properly folded (giant claw marks notwithstanding) and set aside, Gladio immediately turns him around to take a look.

It’s not as bad as it could have been.  The Zu’s claws were almost _too_ big to really land a good hit on its initial strike; the animal was clearly designed to chase much larger prey.  Ignis had managed to get away with a torn jacket and shirt and thin cuts down his back.  Thanks to a combination of Ignis pressing both Noctis and himself as flat as possible and Gladio’s quick work with the curatives, it probably wouldn’t even scar.

Yet Gladio can’t stop himself from biting his lip in frustration.  “What the hell was that stunt you pulled?” he demands, turning Ignis back to face him.

He considers reigning it in when Ignis gives him an exhausted look. “That _stunt_ was that I saved Noct’s life,” Ignis returns. “As you are quite aware, Prompto…” The adviser lowers his voice slightly; they've spent far too many nights in hotels and caravans with walls as thin as paper and he doesn't wish to be overheard. “...was less than helpful with engaging the Zu.”  The kid meant well; they both know this. But it had been a harrowing moment and without Ignis’ quick action Noctis may well have been carried away by the Zu - or worse. They're going to have to talk with Prompto sometime about letting Noct go when he says so, but Gladio pushes that aside. Tonight, they're talking about someone _else's_ stunt.

“Ignis,” Gladio says, fixing the adviser with a heavy stare.  “What were you thinking?  You covered his body with yours and that thing almost tore you to ribbons!”

Ignis folds his arms across his chest and looks up into Gladio’s eyes, the green hardening slightly into an emerald.  “Noctis was in danger,” he says, “and our duty is to protect him.”  His voice is steady, but the edge of irritation is bleeding into his words.

“ _I’m his bodyguard_ ,” Gladio blurts, his frustration beginning to grow.  “It’s _my_ job to protect him like that - gods, Iggy, you don’t have to _throw yourself over him_ like that!”  He can’t stop his voice from rising in anger.  “That thing could have carried you away, or gored you!”

Ignis pauses to take a deep breath.  The last thing he wants to do with his evening is argue with Gladio, but he can see from where the older man’s frustration is borne.  He has to move forward carefully with this talk lest tempers flare and make things even worse.  “Gladio,” he says, keeping his voice level to steer the tone of the conversation.  “I am aware of your position, and I am aware of the risks.  It made more sense for me to protect Noct, as I was closer.”  To his own ears, it sounds logical and makes perfect sense. 

He _knows_ that’s why it makes Gladio practically boil in frustration - Gladio _knows_ that it makes sense and it was the only option.  The shield is damn well aware that Ignis putting his own life on the line made the most sense.

He shoves a hand through his dark hair and barks out a laugh.  “Goddammit,” Gladio says with a shake of his head.  “I don’t know if I wanna shout at you or tell you that it was one hell of a move.  I _know_ , Iggy.  I _know_ .”  He takes a step closer and closes his hand around Ignis’ wrist.  “But dammit, it doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it.”

The adviser’s free hand comes up to cup Gladio’s chin.  “Gladio.” His voice is serious now.  “This is how things have to be.  We agreed that our relationship would never interfere with our ability to protect Noctis.” It was one of the first rules that they had set, and one that they both refused to break.

Gladio’s gaze hardens for a moment.  “I know,” he repeats.  “I’m the last person you’ve gotta talk to about that, you know.”  Despite his words, he’s not as angered by the reminder; it’s a grounding point and he’s thankful that Ignis is just as dedicated to that creed.  Part of the reason he’s never considered looking outside the Glaive for companionship is that so many people wouldn’t _understand_ the dedication required.  To some degree, they’d always resent having to come second.  Gladio respects that with Ignis, he doesn’t have to constantly have that conversation.  The adviser has been with Noctis since childhood and knows his place as well.  “Yeah, Noct comes first.  You know that as well as me.  But…”  His eyes soften and he brushes his thumb along the skin of Ignis’ wrist.  “I’m still gonna worry.  Still wish you wouldn’t be reckless with your own life.  And, yeah…”  He pauses to flash a grin.  “...still gonna think it’s awesome to watch you leap into action.”  He’s far less frustrated now.  Even just talking and being reminded that they have their places has helped to cool Gladio’s blood.

Ignis visibly relaxes at the touch and the words.  Hearing Gladio say these things aloud...it’s thrilling in a way he can’t explain.  Though he never wants Gladio to have to choose between him and Noctis in _any_ sort of situation (and he’d hate to be in the same sort of position), knowing that Gladio has his back and cares for him is endearing.  His reasons for not pursuing relationships sooner are similar to Gladio’s, and he’s eternally grateful that their arguments aren’t about things like having to come second to the prince.  It doesn't mean that he loves Gladio any less, or Gladio him - it means that they have priorities, and it’s a way of life with which they’re both familiar.

And it makes small moments like this all the sweeter.  He can’t stifle a chuckle at Gladio’s proclamation.  “I’m flattered.”  His hand slides up to brush against the shorter hair just above Gladio’s ears.  “The feelings are entirely mutual.”  It’s simple enough to say, and quite true.  He’d rather not get derailed by talking about his own concerns right now, nor taking the time to feed Gladio’s ridiculous ego by declaring him to be equally fascinating to watch in battle.  No, right now?  He’s far more interested in just how closely Gladio is standing. 

The way Gladio’s amber eyes darken tell Ignis that the other man is considering the same thing.  “Not often we get a room to ourselves, huh?” Gladio murmurs, as if it wasn’t his careful machinations that yielded the result.  He leans a little closer, brushing his lips lightly up Ignis’ jaw and to his ear.  “I bet it was one smart guy who decided to get two rooms.”

A breathless laugh escapes Ignis and he tilts his head slightly to allow Gladio more room to do as he will.  “I can neither confirm or deny that,” he teases.  “Said ‘smart guy’ has a tendency to let such compliments go to his head.” 

Gladio chuckles, his voice rumbling lowly against Ignis’ ear.  “Sounds like an ass,” he says lightly, his hands skimming down to rest on the adviser’s slim waist.  “You shouldn’t let him get away with that.” 

“Yes, well…”  Ignis pauses and he runs his hands up Gladio’s broad back, pausing to run his fingers over the inked feathers.  “I admit that I do find him endearing.”  Gladio’s smile is warm and genuine this time, and Ignis leans up slightly to press a kiss to his lips.  It’s only a few moments before the kiss deepens, Gladio’s hand sliding slowly up Ignis’ back so as to avoid hurting him.  He feels a slight shiver up Ignis’ spine as he touches, and Gladio glances down at him with a small smirk.

“Think I’m a little overdressed for the party,” he purrs, pressing a wet kiss to Ignis’ pulse.  “For once.”  Gladio chuckles to himself and hooks his fingers in his tanktop, but to his surprise Ignis bats his hands away.

“Then allow me to help you catch up,” the adviser murmurs with a little smirk as he slides his palms under Gladio’s shirt, against the toned planes of his abdomen.  Tenderly he lets his hands glide upwards, slowly dragging the shirt up to expose the swordsman’s chest.  On an impulse, Ignis leans in and lets his tongue follow the same path as his hands.  Tattooed arms raise to assist with stripping the shirt, and Gladio bites back a noise as slender hands pass over his nipples on their journey.  Ignis continues to hold his gaze as he takes the shirt and slips it over Gladio’s head, taking a moment to break away and fold it before setting it aside.  With that out of the way, he slowly kneels, dragging his lips down and across the pectoral muscles that he knows so well. 

Gladio hums in interest, feeling the blood start to flow south as he watches Ignis sink to his knees.  They’ve done this particular dance before, but there’s something else he wants tonight.  For a moment, though, he’ll indulge Ignis.

When those wandering lips reach his waistband and quick hands unfasten his pants, Gladio cards a hand through Ignis’ hair, avoiding the gelled bits because he’s not in a mood to break away and wash his hands.  “Hey,” he says lowly.  “Not tonight.  C’mere.”  Ignis stands, curious as to what Gladio’s playing at, and is surprised when Gladio pulls him against his chest.  “Let me.”  Those two words are shared between them frequently in many different contexts, meaning many different things, and Ignis thinks that he knows what it means now.  He acquiesces, relaxing against Gladio and sliding his hands up and down his strong back. 

“As you wish,” Ignis says as he takes a step back.  He doesn’t know exactly what the other man wants right now, but he’s quite willing to let Gladio do as he will.  He presses his hand to Gladio’s chest before stepping back, maintaining his touch for a moment before letting his hand drop.  “Where would you have me?”

Gladio’s eyes darken at the invitation and the wording and barely suppresses the urge to make a joke about it.  “Lay back,” he orders, stepping closer and giving Ignis a nudge back towards the bed.  The adviser smiles and follows, letting himself be moved to the bed.  He settles in, taking in Gladio’s form and giving in to the impulse to reach out and touch as Gladio lays atop him.  Gladio’s hands slide down and attack the button on his pants and Ignis scoffs.

“Careful,” he chides lightly, moving to assist.  “I like this pair, and I’d rather not spend the time fixing them.   _Again._ ”  He’s not entirely shocked when his hands are batted aside and Gladio’s lips press against his.  A huff escapes him, though it’s mostly a fond sigh rather than an exasperated one.

“One time,” Gladio interrupts the kiss to protest.  “ _One time_ , Iggy!”  But he can’t stifle his own grin when Ignis chuckles and Gladio dips his head to tongue into the hollow of the sandy-haired man’s throat.  Ignis sighs out and slides his hands up Gladio’s back in response, closing his eyes as the older man slides his pants down slowly.

Gladio shifts downwards, his movements a little stilted as he clearly attempts to infuse them with some grace and delicacy, like he’s trying to keep from jostling the bed.  Ignis wants to protest that he doesn’t need to be treated like glass, but it dies in his throat when Gladio leans down and presses a kiss to his hip.  Suddenly his throat feels far too dry and he swallows, his eyes fixed on Gladio as the dark-haired man hooks his fingers in Ignis’ boxers. 

“Let me,” Gladio says, repeating his words from earlier.  Again Ignis reflects on just what the phrase means to the two of them, but the train of thought derails at the station when Gladio tugs down the waistband and finally gets his hand around Ignis before sliding his tongue across the tip.

It’s been too long.  Embarrassingly, his head knocks back at just that simple touch of Gladio’s warm, rough hand closing around his cock, so he’s unprepared for when Gladio’s tongue joins in.  When wet warmth laps at him, he can’t hold back a soft groan.  “Gladio,” he grits out.  Ignis raises his head, trying to get the other man’s attention, but is completely and utterly distracted by the sight of Gladio locking eyes with him as he presses a wet kiss to the head.  The sheets crinkle beneath his fingers as he clutches them, his thighs flexing as he watches.  Gladio’s eyes seem to gleam with a predatory gaze as he smirks, licking his lips.  Their proximity is so close that even the simple action of wetting his lips causes his tongue to tap against Ignis’ cock, and the adviser hisses.  The shield presses his free hand to Ignis’ hip, his thumb rubbing a soothing circle as he slowly begins to take Ignis into his mouth.  Instinctively Ignis jerks his hips up into the sensation, so he’s momentarily cognizant enough to be thankful for Gladio’s foresight.

 _Gods_ is Gladio good with his mouth.  Ignis’ head drops back to the pillow below when Gladio swirls his tongue throughout his descent.  His mouth is warm and inviting and some carnal part of Ignis wants nothing more than to buck desperately into it, but he tries to hold back.  Fighting the urge, he focuses on the way Gladio’s hand slides down his thigh and away -  

Wait, what is he doing?  Ignis raises his head to see, but his vision goes momentarily fuzzy when Gladio swallows around him and the urge to look is momentarily forgotten.  It’s further driven from his mind as Gladio starts to bob his head slowly, seemingly wanting to drag the feeling out and make it even more pleasurable.  Ignis feels Gladio’s pleased hum through his cock and he gasps.  His face flushes and he feels even warmer than before when he feels Gladio’s slick fingers sliding against him.

 _Oh - he must have gotten the packet of lube from our bags earlier_ , Ignis realizes in a moment of clarity.  Gladio pulls off of him for only a moment to glance up at him.  “Good?” he asks, wetting his lips again.  He’s pretty sure he knows that the answer is, but he wants to hear it from Ignis before continuing.  That’s always been one of the most important parts of this for him - he wants the all-clear every step of the way.  Besides, pausing to ask gives him a chance to watch Ignis’ face turn even pinker. 

Ignis nods, drawing his legs up slightly to assist however he can.  “Good,” he affirms, shifting in place.  He opens his mouth as if to continue, but his words turn into a pleased groan as Gladio resumes his mouth’s work, this time aided by the press of a finger against his entrance.  He doesn’t immediately push in, though, instead taking a moment to just rub gently and get him relaxed.  Some nights, they’re both too wild to go slowly , but tonight Gladio clearly wants to take his time.  Ignis manages to release the sheets and reach a hand down to run through Gladio’s hair.  His fingers tighten at a particularly skilled maneuver with Gladio’s tongue and he moans, his eyes dropping closed in pleasure.  It’s then that he feels the breach of Gladio’s finger and Ignis sucks in air through his teeth.  He’s wound up enough that it’s not painful, especially with how well-lubed Gladio’s finger is, but the pressure is definitely there. 

Gladio pauses only a moment to wait for Ignis to adjust, and he presses forward when he feels the strategist’s body relax.  He begins to move his finger in time with his mouth, loving the moan that it draws from Ignis.  Gladio glances up as best as he can and smirks around Ignis’ cock at the sight of the man tipping his head back, mouth open around a pant and eyes closed against the pleasure.  One of his favorite things to do is to completely take Ignis apart, watching the composed man fall to pieces around him.  Just the thought of it makes him groan a little now, shifting against the bed in an attempt to get some pressure against his own cock.  He doesn’t allow himself to press too hard for now, wanting to ensure that he holds on until the end.

The whimper that tears from Ignis’ throat as he presses in a second finger makes Gladio feel that the end will be coming sooner than he’d like.  He can feel the stretch in his jaw, so Gladio pauses and removes his mouth from around the strategist’s cock.  “Still doing good?” he asks lowly, letting his hand pick up the slack.  It’s enough to keep the edge off, but still let the pleasure build between them.

Ignis blinks blearily at him, his breath coming faster as he manages to find and hold Gladio’s gaze.  The shield’s amber eyes practically pin him with the intensity of his gaze while its owner waits for the affirmative answer that will propel them forward.  Ignis finds his voice.  “Mmhm,” he agrees, but he’s lost when Gladio presses in and crooks his fingers, finding that sweet spot within.  Ignis can’t hold back a surprised cry, his back arching in pleasure like electricity going through him, and his fingers grapple the sheets again.  “ _A-aah -_ “  He feels impossibly harder, shaft pulsing against Gladio’s fingers, precum beading at the tip.  Gladio easily catches the drop, spreading it with a swirl of his thumb.

Gladio groans at the sight of Ignis, deliberately pressing against his prostate once more before pulling back to add a third finger.  Gods, he’s about ready to go; they _both_ are about ready to go.  He still takes a bit longer than usual with prepping Ignis, some logical place in the back of his brain reminding him that Ignis was injured today and that he should be careful.  But the way that Ignis is twitching now, Gladio acknowledges that his better half isn’t made of glass and that he’s _very_ willing and _very_ wanting.

“Gladio - “  Ignis pants, biting back a keen as Gladio rotates his wrist, and reaches down to push at his shoulder.  “Gladio, I’m ready - “ 

It’s the call he’s been waiting for, and Gladio obliges.  He removes his fingers, taking only a moment to wipe them off on the sheets and grinning to himself when he realizes that Ignis is too far gone to lecture him about it.  He takes the contents of the rest of the package of lube and spreads it over himself, hissing at the cool lube against his hot flesh.  A surprised cry tears from his throat when he feels a slim hand wrap around him as well, giving a few firm strokes.  Gladio glances up at Ignis, chuckling at the sight of the adviser’s smirk.  Clearly Ignis is pretty pleased with managing to surprise Gladio, and the older man is planning to return the favor.

Gladio grins wickedly as he seizes Ignis by the hips, lifting them slightly to get a good angle, and begins the slow press in.  His muscles flex slightly as he maintains the position, reveling in Ignis’ choked noises.  Belatedly Gladio realizes that Ignis’ glasses are still on, though quite askew from his earlier squirming, and the thought makes him smile fondly.

Despite his extensive preparation, Ignis is still so fucking _tight_ around him.  “You feel good, Iggy,” he breathes, his thumbs rubbing comforting circles against his hips as he continues to press in slowly.  The flush has spread to Ignis’ chest now, and he bites his lip as he wills himself to continue relaxing.  It feels good and it’s what they’ve both waited for, but he still needs a moment as the head of Gladio’s cock continues to spread him open.  His arms are around Gladio and his fingers are tense against his back as he clutches him close and rides it out. 

They both sigh when Gladio bottoms out, and the shield is practically vibrating with the effort needed to hold himself still.  Every nerve is alight with Ignis so tight around him and he leans down to press their foreheads together.  His muscles are tense and he waits, just staring into Ignis’ aqua eyes.  It’s not often that he gets to see the other man so intimately and unguarded, and he cherishes moments like this.

Ignis’ fingers relax slightly and he swallows.  “Okay,” he says.  “I’m alright.”  Now the ache is from unfulfilled need, and he shifts his hips to spur Gladio to move.

Gladio’s hand moves to cup Ignis’ cheek as he pulls back for the first movement of his hips.  It’s not a full-blown thrust, as he’s still steadying himself and his position, but it’s enough to make Ignis groan softly.  Gladio leans down to press a kiss to Ignis’ lips as he slowly pulls back once again for the first official thrust.  Gods, it feels fucking _good_ , and the noises that Ignis makes encourage him to begin a slow but intense rhythm. 

Ignis keeps his feet pressed against the bed as Gladio continues to hold his hips, his thighs quivering as he maintains the position as best as he can.  A few thrusts in, Gladio notices the strain and pauses.  He’s always found that positions where one or both partners are uncomfortable aren’t any good in the long run, and he decides to change tactics.

“C’mere,” he pants.  He nudges Ignis’ legs until they come to rest on his shoulders.  Already it feels so much _deeper_ and both men moan with the pleasure of it.  “Fuck, _Iggy_ \- “  Gladio grips Ignis’ hips tighter and begins to thrust a little faster.  All Ignis can do against Gladio’s pace is to hold on, brace himself, and attempt to move his hips into the thrusts.  

The new angle is so much _better_ , because only a few thrusts in it allows Gladio to nail Ignis’ prostate.  “ _Gladio_ \- !” Ignis cries out, his voice catching on the pleasure as he arches his back and grips the sheets beneath him.  

Hearing Ignis’ frenzied moan drives Gladio up the wall and his pace increases again.   _Fuck_ , he’s trying to think about hand-to-hand combat techniques and exercises to try and hold himself off, because he’s not ready for this to end.  His own breath comes ragged as he thrusts in and out, watching his cock disappear into Ignis.

“Fuck,” Gladio groans.  “‘S’like we were made for each other - “  It’s a surprisingly sentimental thought, and one he’d think harder about if all of his mental processes weren’t currently dedicated to completely ruining the man beneath him.  Ignis is so tight and hot around him, and Gladio knows it won’t be long if he lets himself go.  He desperately tries to reign it in because tonight, he wants to show Ignis what he means to him. 

His hand closes around Ignis’ cock, attempting to move in time with his thrusts.  He thinks his rhythm is a little clumsy at this point, but hearing Ignis’ voice pitch higher tells him otherwise.  Gladio can feel the other man’s thighs trembling against him and he begins to alternate his strokes with swirls across the tip.

When Gladio’s thumb presses into his slit, spreading the precum around with a skilled movement, Ignis moans helplessly.  “ _Gladio, please,_ ” he begs, hazily looking up at the dark-haired man.  Right now he’s so desperate for it that he would do _anything_.  “Please, don’t stop - n-need to - “

“ _Fuck,_ ” Gladio moans again.  Gods, Ignis is completely _wrecked_ beneath him and it’s so fucking attractive.  Spread, filled, blissed out, and begging for it is a damn good look on him, and Gladio’s cock twitches.  The movement makes Ignis arch even further and he cries out again.  Gladio tightens his fingers and strokes faster, knowing that his own end is fast approaching and trying to drag Ignis down with him.  He wants the other man to come first tonight and he employs his final tactic.

“Come on,” he whispers, his voice low and rough with desire.  “You look so good like this, so tight around my cock…”  He pauses to swallow, but maintains his borderline-brutal pace.  “Love seein’ you like this, Iggy - “  He’s striking Ignis’ prostate on every other thrust now and the adviser throws his wrist across his mouth to stifle his desperate moans.  Gladio frowns and bats Ignis’ hand away, pinning it to the bed.  “Don’t hide it,” he says.  “I wanna hear all those goddamn gorgeous noises you make, wanna hear you when you finally come for me - “

The rush he feels at being pinned and the way that Gladio is continuing to fuck him into the mattress make Ignis arch and his balls tighten, the last warning he will get before the inevitable.  “Gladio,” he pants.  “Gladio, _Gladio,_ please, I want to come - “  Were he more cognizant, he would be absolutely mortified by his pleas, but now it is the only thing that makes sense to him.  The way it makes Gladio shudder and groan against him only lead him to want to beg more.

“You will,” Gladio promises, driving his hips in as hard as he can to strike that spot one last time while his hand slips up and over the ridge of Ignis’ cock.  The dual assault finally pushes Ignis over the edge and he moans Gladio’s name as he finally comes.  His release is in spurts, dripping down over Gladio’s tight fingers, and Ignis is practically writhing with the pleasure.  The rhythmic pulsing of Ignis’ body around Gladio’s cock makes the other man finally lose control as he manages one last thrust.  “ _Ignis - !_ ”  His hips jerk with each pulse of his cock and he moans as he finally releases as well.

Once it’s over, Ignis’ quivering legs slide down from Gladio’s shoulders.  He’s panting, trying to catch his breath, and all he can do is stare up at Gladio.  The older man looks practically radiant in the afterglow, his face flushed and his hair mussed as he breathes just as hard.  Ignis moves to sit up, wincing when it causes Gladio’s softening cock to slide out, and runs his hand through Gladio’s hair.  These moments are his favorite - once they’re both spent and have nothing left, the way that they just _look_ at each other.  It’s naked and raw, and should be terrifying, but they have nothing to hide and Ignis finds that it’s the most beautiful thing.  Though it’s something they’ve never discussed, he knows Gladio feels the same way because the other man looks at Ignis the same way.

They lie quietly together.  In a few minutes, they’ll jump in the shower and wash away the evidence of what they’ve done as well as the evidence of the day.  But to Gladio, it’s never like erasing that moment from his memory.  It’s just making room for the moments of tomorrow.

With their lives dedicated to Noctis, there should be something inherently selfish about their relationship.  It is the one thing they each own that is truly theirs, and not just a talent or affinity to help further the goals of the crown.  But rather than taking and taking until nothing is left, they find that giving pieces of themselves to the other builds a stronger love between them.

 

_I will love you completely with all that I am_

_And I will love you without restraint_

_I will love you because of the love I can give,_

_And not for the love I can take._

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing full-blown smut wherein things don't stop at handjobs. *sweats nervously* There have been sooooo many Gladio/Ignis fics that I've read, and they've all inspired this in some way. I wanted to offer my own because I love the pairing to pieces.
> 
> The title and the last stanza is from the Mike Cross song, Not For the Love I Can Take. It's one of my favorite songs about unconditional love and you should listen to it if you get a chance.
> 
> Happy birthday, Ignis. You got a nice fucking.


End file.
